<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>obviously oblivious by shuanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041950">obviously oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime'>shuanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, Wet Dream, he's just stupid stupid, jihoon just wants a bf, joshua is stupid, like not even decent stupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>joshua is dense and jihoon doesn't know what to do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>obviously oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolling/gifts">dolling</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey jan, thank you for your support! you're the best ever :) i love youuuuuu!</p><p> </p><p>enjoy the 2ji brought to you by dolling's request :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Knock-knock!” A voice behind him says just as soon as he hears the sound of knuckles hitting the steel doorjamb. It’s lucky he has his headphones off. “You okay there?”</p><p>Jihoon looks back to see Joshua’s head peeking through the opening of his studio door. Unlike the other rascals he calls family, Joshua has the decency to knock and not just barge in when he’s supposedly working.</p><p><em>Supposedly</em>. He finds himself busied by other things involving the man who just cutely presented him his head.</p><p>“Don’t say ‘<em>knock-knock</em>.’ That defeats the purpose of actually knocking,” Jihoon says dryly. Joshua just chuckles like the good-natured human being he is, probably already used to Jihoon’s ironic humor.</p><p>“But I like knocking.” Joshua sits on his couch. He doesn’t <em>manspread</em> like how Seungcheol or Soonyoung would, no. Joshua sits properly like he respects the place and Jihoon too much, and he probably does.</p><p>“Yeah, but don’t use your mouth to knock.”</p><p>Jihoon silently chokes on air when Joshua airily replies, “Can’t help it—my mouth is just <em>so</em> talented.”</p><p>Joshua probably doesn’t mean it that way, but still… he doesn’t know how to respond to that.</p><p>“So…” Joshua starts, startling Jihoon from his mini daydream involving the said mouth. “Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>“Not much,” Jihoon groans as his head lightly hit the keyboards in front of him. “I’m stuck.”</p><p>“Out of inspiration stuck or distracted stuck?”</p><p>“More of the latter.”</p><p>Joshua gets up almost immediately. “Oh, I’m sorry—I didn’t mean to—I was just gonna ask if you’re doing okay, but—I—uhh—I’m going now—”</p><p>“No, no! It’s fine,” Jihoon quickly stops him. He’s on his feet now, too, and with this, he can feel the strain that 8 hours of sitting does to his poor 23-year old back. He sits right back down when the ache settles. “It’s not you at all. I’ve been stuck for about an hour now.”</p><p>“Even so, I don’t want to add to the distraction,” Joshua insists, but with a look from Jihoon, he sits back down as well with a soft thud. This time he looks less tense but still proper, composed like a graceful gazelle. Like he’s now sitting in the comfort of his home, and that’s just about what Jihoon wants him to feel in his studio. “Fine. I’m staying, but not for long. I was just gonna make sure you’re fine. They ordered pizza, but I haven’t seen you come out of your cave, so I got worried.”</p><p>“You got worried about me over pizza?”</p><p>“Of course. Have you seen yourself around food?” Joshua snickers, picking up the action figure displayed nearest to him.</p><p>Jihoon finds himself unable to reply because Joshua stuck his tongue out and he doesn’t know what to make of it.</p><p>When it takes a beat too long before Jihoon could form a snarky comeback, Joshua asks, “What are you thinking about that got you in this—very temporary—dead end?”</p><p>“It’s just—” Well, he can’t exactly tell the person that he’s been thinking about that he’s thinking about him, right? Jihoon feels warmth creep up to his ears as he quickly ponders over the idea. He shakes his head. “Nothing. It’s… <em>complicated</em>.”</p><p>“Is it? Really?” Joshua gets that look on his face when he’s feeling mischievous and particularly interested, and Jihoon is too sure that’s not a good thing. “What is it? C’mon, tell me! Is it a person? Is Jihoonie thinking about someone?”</p><p>“I knew you’d be like this,” Jihoon says, rubbing a palm against his face and settling with his chin resting on his hands. He feels tired, and he’s certain he looks like it, too.</p><p>“Come on,” Joshua pulls his lips into a pout. “Is it a person?”</p><p>“Yes.” Might as well just tell him it’s a person. It’s not like he’ll guess who—</p><p>“Is it me?”</p><p>Jihoon stills, and there is a pause of considerable length.</p><p>“…No.”</p><p>“Aw, too bad,” Joshua mopes for a little while but returns to his playful mode right away. “I hoped it was me. I’m fairly nice to think about.”</p><p>
  <em>So nice, I’d rather think about you than do work that put food on our table.</em>
</p><p>“You know what—I’m not stuck anymore.” Jihoon stands up once again, carefully so he doesn’t shock any more back muscles, and takes Joshua by the hand and pulls him up. The older takes that opportunity to lace their fingers together, and Jihoon pretends to not be bothered by it. “Why don’t you go pester Jeonghan-hyung or something? Geez, it’s like he sent you to torture me.”</p><p>“I was just playing! Can’t I visit my favorite person in the world?” Joshua says as he lets the younger pull him up. Jihoon tugs to signal he wants his hand back (not because he hates the skin contact, no, but because he’s sweating like crazy through his palms and he’s now considering the deodorant-on-the-palms trick one Lee Seokmin told him about). The older squeezes it once, twice, and lets it go.</p><p>But not before giving Jihoon a big, truly surprising hug.</p><p>Joshua’s arms wrap around his neck naturally, and before he knows it, he’s pressed up against him. Jihoon’s nose is flattened against his hyung’s neck—and, oh boy, he feels hot all over.</p><p>Joshua smells clean. Comfortable… like lying face down on your bed just after you changed the sheets into fresh ones.</p><p>“You’ll do well today, tomorrow, and always.” Joshua sounds muffled with his face buried in Jihoon’s hair. “You’re amazing like that.”</p><p>Jihoon lets his stiff arms relax and wraps them around Joshua’s slim waist because why not? They’re great friends… he thinks.</p><p>“Yeah, I think this helps,” Jihoon mumbles from where his face is pasted on Joshua’s neck.</p><p>Joshua pulls away with a grin on his face. “Aw, is wee Jihoonie feeling clingy? I’ll swing by from time to time to give you hugs then.”</p><p>“Don’t push it, Hong.”</p><p>“Ah, you’re just begging for it.” A hand wanders to squeeze his ass cheek.</p><p>“Hey!” Jihoon slaps the hand away. Joshua is running out the door with a soft cackle before Jihoon could say (or do) anything to him.</p><p>Jihoon spends the rest of the day working on their album with Joshua’s adorable unfolding smile playing in the back of his mind.</p><p>He can’t help wondering when and how his Joshua-hyung became like that towards him. He was once someone he couldn’t confide in. Yeah, they’re friends and they treat each other like family. Maybe he’d even bash someone’s head in if they made Joshua cry. But their relationship before was never this… close. At least not <em>physically</em> close.</p><p>He tries to rack his brain for anything at all that would point him to when they became close enough that he became conscious of how he thinks and act around Joshua… but only one moment comes up.</p><p>There was that one day when everything was just too much, and Jihoon finds himself deep in his head. The members left him to his own devices, and frankly, Jihoon doesn’t hold that against them. They were all exhausted and anxious about another album release.</p><p>It takes a toll on everyone. He’s not special.</p><p>He kept thinking that… until Joshua made him feel otherwise.</p><p>Maybe the older was just in the right place at the right time because Jihoon remembers being vulnerable at that time. And Joshua, being the kind-hearted being that he is, put a cork in his own troubles and chose to be there for him. And when Jihoon finally pulled himself together, Joshua leaned on him, too.</p><p>Just like that… Just like that Jihoon felt their hearts communicate words that could not be spoken. Maybe that was the time the walls broke down and he let Joshua in. Given that he also let the other members in, Joshua might have entered a different room in his heart when he opened the door for him.</p><p>But he shakes all of those thoughts away for now. There’s work to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not the proudest moment of his life, but after a burst of productive energy, Jihoon finds himself in his Jeonghan-hyung’s room, describing in detail the things he’s currently thinking about.</p><p>“Remember the <em>Vlive</em> we did?” Jihoon fiddles with his fingers under Jeonghan’s languid stare. “The one with only the vocal team?”</p><p>“Which one—look, Ji,” Jeonghan says as he props his head up on two pillows. Trying to make conversation while lying down is a bit hard. It might help the formation of his double chin. “There are so many Vlive broadcasts we’ve done. You need to be more specific than that.”</p><p>“We were wearing really comfy sweaters then?”</p><p>Jeonghan just gives him a look that says he’s not making sense.</p><p>“You wore red.” Jihoon gestures to his torso. “Joshua-hyung was also wearing red.”</p><p>Jeonghan just gives him a look that says he’s being stupid if he thinks that’s going to make the older remember.</p><p>Jihoon tries again, this time hoping a million times it finally rings a bell. “You had your <em>Boomboom</em> hair?”</p><p>“Ah,” Jeonghan nods once. That works, Jihoon figures. “What about it?”</p><p>“He said he was into movies.”</p><p>“Stop talking like you’re Mingyu trying to send one thought in seven text bubbles.”</p><p>“He said he’s…” Jeonghan doesn’t hear him clearly when he mumbles the rest of the sentence.</p><p>“Lee Jihoon, are you here for my help or not?”</p><p>“He said he was into me!”</p><p>“<em>Okaaay</em>,” Jeonghan drawls, bringing a finger to scratch at his eyebrow. It’s like he’s not absorbing a word.</p><p>“There was also that time when we were alone and he said <em>he likes my body</em>.” Jihoon feels his neck warm as he remembers the moment he wrote all of these down on a page of their album photobook. Of all the things he could have said about Joshua with the little time offered by that fan sign event, his brain focused on these two in particular. “He said <em>he likes my butt</em>.”</p><p>While it’s not a secret that the ever-so-sly Yoon Jeonghan would always have a hand on his—anyone’s really—ass, it became a wonder how Joshua just started grabbing a handful of his. Sometimes he retaliates by squeezing Joshua’s butt when he least expects it just to see the older get flustered over it, but even Joshua’s adorable, fazed state makes <em>him</em> blush, too.</p><p>“So now that we’ve established that Joshuji likes you,” Jeonghan says, too easily in Jihoon’s opinion. “What’s the problem then?”</p><p>“He doesn’t like me.”</p><p>“Sounds like he does.”</p><p>“Are you even listening?”</p><p>Jeonghan sighs. “Seriously, why are you coming to me about this if <em>you’re</em> not gonna listen?”</p><p>“I’m telling you I like him!” Jihoon can’t take it anymore. “This is what I’ve trying to tell you this past hour.”</p><p>Jeonghan sits up but lies back down after realizing he doesn’t have enough energy to make a point while sitting up. “He said he’s into you, he likes your body, and he likes your butt,” he lists all three aloud, making Jihoon squirm in his seat. “You’ve been telling me he <em>so</em> likes you.”</p><p>And Jeonghan is right. Nothing from what he said pointed to him having feelings for Joshua.</p><p>“But that wasn’t what I wanted to tell you,” Jihoon says with a sigh to clear his head. “I’m telling you I’m bothered by it—like in a <em>good</em> way, you feel me? It keeps me up at night knowing I have feelings for him and he’s saying and doing all these things that make me feel like he likes me, too. He just makes me want to…”</p><p><em>Eat</em> <em>him</em>. “Confess my feelings.”</p><p>“So go confess.” Jihoon can practically taste Jeonghan’s eagerness to end this conversation right now.</p><p>“I can’t. I have to know if he feels the same way.”</p><p>“He hasn’t been an annoying little shit who whines to me for help. Does that mean he doesn’t feel the same way?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Jihoon groans, burying his face his both of his hands. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Ugh.” This time, Jeonghan does sit up. And maybe, Jihoon thinks, he finally means business. “Why don’t you just go let him know that you want to eat his ass?”</p><p>It takes Jihoon a second to remind himself that his Jeonghan-hyung is not sick in the head, he just talks like that. “How is that going to help?”</p><p>“If he responds like he wants his ass to be eaten by you, maybe <em>that’s</em> your answer.”</p><p>Jeonghan lies back down again and pulls out his phone from under the pillow. His eyes fixate on the device before him, and Jihoon feels like he’s not going to get a proper conversation from his hyung like this.</p><p>“Thanks for your help,” he says unironically, getting up to leave. “You’re a genius.”</p><p>Jeonghan lets out a pleased gurgle, eyes stuck to a video of a snake swallowing a whole egg.</p><p>Jihoon did not lie at all. He’ll give Yoon Jeonghan credit for the pinch of the idea, but he has to figure this out on his own.</p><p>If he can just find out whether or not he has a chance…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shua-hyung,” he calls out when he saw the said man… <em>blending</em> <em>fruit</em>?</p><p>Perhaps it’s the tiny whipped voice in Jihoon’s head saying this, but Joshua Hong looks like a pretty fairy surrounded by bananas and apples and strawberries.</p><p>Joshua turns the blender off and the loud roar of the machine ceases. “Hey there, <em>bossman</em>.”</p><p>Jihoon shakes off his thoughts as he plops down on the nearest stool. “What are you making?”</p><p>“A smoothie,” Joshua replies, pouring the blended fruit mixture in a tall glass. He waits for Jihoon to nod before getting another and pouring him one, too.</p><p>“What’s up?” Joshua sits next to him and hands him a metal straw (save the turtles). Joshua takes a long sip of his banana-apple-strawberry masterpiece, and Jihoon, with all his might, tries to avert his gaze, but he can’t tear his eyes away from how the older’s plump lips wrap around the straw. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p><p>In his enraptured state, it’s a surprise that Jihoon even manages to choke out, “I can’t visit my f-favorite person now?”</p><p><em>Damn</em> <em>it</em>, he internally curses. <em>I practiced this a hundred times in the mirror and still fucked up.</em></p><p>Joshua’s face visibly flushes, eyes suddenly wandering around.</p><p>“Of course, you can,” Joshua sighs, suddenly breathless. “I have all the time in the world for you. I told you that.”</p><p>Jihoon can feel his heart pounding in his chest. While Joshua takes another nervous sip of his drink, Jihoon ponders over the meaning of what he just said.</p><p>It’s the right time.</p><p>“Do you mean that as a friend?”</p><p>Now, this question is the perfect one to ask if he wants to know whether or not Joshua has feelings for him. First, any person with a functioning brain cell will immediately get what he’s asking here—if there’s a chance it’s not meant <em>friendly</em> but more… <em>boyfriendly</em>. Second, it’s like Jihoon is giving him an opening to imply a confession. Where can this go wrong?</p><p>So what if Jihoon saw this technique on Reddit? He did his research, and this one seemed to make sense.</p><p>Joshua gulps down what remains in his mouth and brings a hand to Jihoon’s head. He then ruffles it as one would do before complimenting their pet dog. “We’re friends, alright? Best friends, even. There’s no reason to think of me as a stranger anymore. I’ve seen you in your worst underwear.”</p><p>This… is not it.</p><p>“That’s not—”</p><p>“You have to see me as your equal, okay?” Joshua’s eyes start to water, and Jihoon genuinely doesn’t know what the fuck to do, how the fuck to respond. This was not part of the plan. “We’re way past the ‘friend’ stage.”</p><p>As if that is not humiliating enough, Joshua pulls the rigid younger into an awkward tight hug. Awkward internally for Jihoon, but also physically because they’re both sitting on high stools. Their knees are touching and he feels like he’s going to fall.</p><p>He’s leaning forward so much, his butt is up in the air.</p><p>“I’m here for you whenever y-you need me,” Joshua starts <em>sobbing</em>. Jihoon wants to <em>die</em>. “You can come to me <em>anytime</em> you want.”</p><p>Jihoon feels like it’s his fault that everything so far has been… dopey. He sits still, his butt finally touching the chair seat, but Joshua still has him in a <em>clenched</em> hug.</p><p>“You’re not just a friend; you’re my soulmate,” Joshua sniffles.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>His whole body being on fire from all that humiliation suddenly doesn’t matter.</p><p>“Do… Do you mean <em>that</em> as a friend?” He tries again.</p><p>Without warning, Joshua pulls away from the hug, cheeks stained with both dried and fresh tears, and Jihoon swears to the Creator there’s snot mixed in there. He cups Jihoon’s face with both hands and looks at him with bona fide sorrow that Jihoon actually feels so bad he’s going to secretly buy him ice cream after this.</p><p> “Oh, Ji,” Joshua wails. “When will you fully accept me in your life?”</p><p>Once again, Jihoon is pulled into a hug. He stares at the probably already flat smoothie over Joshua’s quivering shoulder as he reflects on where he went wrong with this plan.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to know if Joshua had feelings for him Why is this so hard?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>True to his thoughts, Jihoon did buy Joshua a pint of vanilla ice cream after the abomination he had to go through last week.</p><p>(Joshua called it a <em>spiritual healing process</em>. Jihoon disagrees to a great degree.)</p><p>He also cleared it up and reassured the older that he fully accepts him in his life and that there’s no issue about their friendship. Luckily, that soothed the older’s stress, and Jihoon was off the hook without having to explain why exactly he had to ask if Joshua meant his words as a friend.</p><p>Joshua kissed him on the cheek after they exchanged good nights, though. Jihoon did not sleep that night. He ended up tossing and turning in his bed while Mingyu grunts at every loud movement he makes.</p><p>Today, he plans to just ask him out on a date.</p><p>Like a man that his father can be proud of, he would directly do ask him out on a date.</p><p>Joshua has no plans for today—Jihoon made extra sure of that. He may have had to bother Seungheol for it and physically wrestle Jeonghan for it, but it’s worth it.</p><p>He knocks on Joshua’s bedroom door once, twice, thrice. When it takes more than a minute, Jihoon deflates at the prospect of the older not being at the dorms. Maybe he got the schedule wrong or something.</p><p>But just as he was going to leave, hands in his pockets because he just doesn’t know what to do with them, the door opens and reveals a disoriented Joshua Hong, weak-kneed from just waking up and hairs sticking out in different directions. He’s wearing a dark blue matching pajama set that had reindeers on them as if he’s not charming enough.</p><p>“’ Sup, Ji,” Joshua yawns. Jihoon caught a whiff of that morning breath, making him step back a little.</p><p>“Hello,” Jihoon finds himself at a loss for words. “Did I disturb you?”</p><p>Joshua runs a hand over his face. “No, I should be getting up. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Jihoon says. Here it goes. “Go get dressed. Casual and comfy. I cooked us lunch.”</p><p>“Lunchtime, already,” Joshua mumbles, eyes darting to the floor and then back to Jihoon’s face. He tilts his head, face scrunched up in adorable confusion and eyes drooping to the floor. “Get dressed? Cooked? I can just eat like this. It’s just the guys.”</p><p>“It’s our lunch date.” Jihoon stands up straight and takes his hands off his pockets. All the strength he gathered for this moment must be worth it. “The guys are not coming. It’s just the two of us, but I really did prepare something special.” Jihoon’s voice softens at the last part, the tips of his ears feeling warmer than usual.</p><p>“M’kay,” Joshua yawns again, but this time Jihoon stops his breathing on time. “I’ll come down after I dress up.”</p><p>They nod at each other, Joshua mostly looking sleepy as his head bobs.</p><p>Jihoon leaves when the older closed the door. He doesn’t know how he managed to clear his schedule for lunch. He’s supposed to be recording with the hip-hop unit this lunch hour and finalizing the rap parts of a track, but somehow Mingyu gets a call for a show, and it’s Jihoon’s call if they’re going to continue without him. Naturally, he decided to let this pass since there’s no rush. It helps that he’s not good with cramming, so he’s prepared about everything and they’re not behind schedule. One way or another, the guys decided to just make this their free time of the day. He’s just <em>that</em> lucky today.</p><p>Whatever force it is out there, it supports him. He prepared a lunch picnic for Joshua. He cooked every single American lunch dish he could search for on the web but somehow he only ended up successfully (in his opinion) making burgers and fries enough for the two of them.</p><p>He just wishes it’s good enough.</p><p>By the time Joshua comes out of the building dressed in a casual sweater and jeans, Jihoon has already called a <em>Kakao taxi black</em> (only high-end service for Joshua, of course).</p><p>In the car, they were mostly just talking about work. Jihoon feared there would be an awkward silence, but Joshua, by nature, bombards him with questions <em>like Are you okay? Are you working too hard again? </em>But sometimes he would get distracted by whatever the car passes by, and he would exclaim things like, <em>the clouds are nice today</em> or <em>Ji</em>… <em>I think I just saw a child fall on their face</em>.</p><p>Jihoon answers him patiently, listens quietly, watches him be his wonderful self.</p><p>They get to the picnic areas, a park near the PLEDIS company building where visitors have to pay an entrance fee. They usually don’t go here, but it’s a precautionary measure they take to avoid being mobbed by fans. It’s pretty bare today; it’s a workday for other individuals, after all. Maybe there are a few heads of people, but it’s enough for them to not be spotted together like this without a manager to ensure their safety.</p><p>They’re idols, yes. This is a risk, yes. But Jihoon planned this so much, and with the luck that he has been basking in so far, nothing is allowed to go wrong.</p><p>“A picnic?” Joshua asks, shock lacing his voice as the younger sets up the picnic blanket and the huge basket filled with food. Jihoon turns to answer bewildered Joshua only to see his eyes twinkle like he has been presented with the best present ever.</p><p>“Y-Yes,” Jihoon answers, bringing a hand to scratch at his nape. He suddenly feels sheepish. “You like it?”</p><p>Joshua visibly jumps on the spot he’s standing. Before Jihoon could say more, he presses his lips on the younger’s cheek like it’s a normal, daily thing they do.</p><p>(No, it is not. And that’s exactly why Jihoon feels heat rushing up to the roots of his hair.)</p><p>They dined and laughed at each others’ jokes. They also talked a bit about the future and what it holds for them. And they talked about many, many more that just guaranteed Jihoon about his own feelings towards the older.</p><p>At the end of their lunch break, Jihoon cleaned up and Joshua helped him. They bumped fingertips a few times, and Jihoon could swear to any deity that Joshua is as red as he is.</p><p>It’s such a nice date. Jihoon would give everything to remember this day in perfect detail forever.</p><p>When they get back to the dorms, he is just about to ask Joshua what he thinks about their date when Joshua beats him to it.</p><p>“I had a wonderful lunch, Hoonie,” Joshua bashfully expresses. “I think you’re really cool. Where did you learn to cook like that?”</p><p>“Oh, y’ know,” Jihoon wheezes and then clear his throat with a little <em>ahem</em>. “Just made it on a whim. Recipes found online are kinda easy to make.”</p><p>That’s a big fat lie. He burned four patties before getting to the ones they just ate and by then he just called it… <em>really</em> well-done beef patties. But since Joshua said it’s a wonderful lunch, maybe he did plan that to happen, too.</p><p>(He didn’t, but who else is there to reap the credits?)</p><p>“Do you want my opinion?” Joshua asks, and Jihoon tilts his head in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>Opinion?</em>
</p><p>“Uhh… yes?”</p><p>“Well, I think,” Joshua places a hand on his shoulder and gives Jihoon a whole lot of war flashbacks from last week when he just started sobbing out of nowhere. “I think your sauce is bland.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Jihoon stands there dumbfounded while Joshua goes on with his… <em>notes</em>. “The lettuce wasn’t crispy anymore, so next time just soak it in water before you use it or else it wilts. Make sure it’s fresh, too. Don’t be afraid to go ham with the spices, and please, taste your food next time. It’s a nice lunch, but if you want to impress the girl of your dreams, you have to up your standards a bit more. Props to the picnic setting, though! That’s so romantic!”</p><p>Jihoon cuts him off before he continues. “What—What did you think that was?”</p><p>“That?” Joshua chuckles. “You’re letting me judge your special burgers. No need to be shy! I know you did all these so Mingyu wouldn’t sulk over the fact that you didn’t ask him for help. It’s okay—I know you asked me because you think I’m a better burger judge.” Joshua clicks his tongue and points a thumb on his own chest. “American palate.”</p><p>“I’ll keep it our secret until you finally make the best burgers in the world. <em>Then</em>, you can let the other guys taste.” Joshua winks at him and Jihoon finds it hard to close his mouth shut.</p><p>No. Words.</p><p>“I’ll go upstairs to change for rehearsals,” Joshua says as he pats Jihoon’s shoulder and pinches his cheeks. “You should, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, Jihoon doesn’t know what the fuck just happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It has been a month since… the <em>non-date </em>date happened, and Jihoon still doesn’t know if there’s progress for him in that area.</p><p>As for the album, things are going really well. They’re set on a date of release, and they have been rehearsing the choreography like crazy lately, but they really can’t help it—that’s just how perfection is produced.</p><p>They’ve been working so hard that any time they’re free, it’s considered sleep time.</p><p>Jihoon, for the first time in weeks, is alone in his studio with nothing to do. He lies down on his couch, facing the ceiling. He lets his thought about Joshua swim in his head, and just like that he drifts off to deep slumber.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Joshua-hyung,” he calls out his name in panic when he looks down to see Joshua with his lips wrapped around his member. The older moans in response, mouth clearly full.</p><p>Jihoon couldn’t help the groan that escapes him. He tips his head back and closes his eyes to revel in the sensations Joshua’s hot wet mouth is giving him. Sweat beads his hairline with how amazing and unbelievable this is. He quickly opens his eyes again to look at him.</p><p>He doesn’t have any idea when or how the older got to his studio to do this to him, and he’s so full of questions, but he’s not going to complain.</p><p>This is so good, it’s surreal.</p><p>Jihoon lets his hand grip lightly at the older’s hair, feeling his head bob up and down on his length. It’s beyond belief, really.</p><p>Joshua looks up at him with those watery, sparkly eyes of him, and Jihoon feels something carnal in him respond with force. But before he could do anything, Joshua pulls away. The sight of the string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of Jihoon’s spit-slicked erection makes Jihoon moan sadly at the loss of contact.</p><p>Joshua opens his mouth and says something, but the buzzing in his ear makes it sound muffled. “Huh?” Jihoon asks, head unsteady.</p><p>Joshua screams, “BUMZU-HYUNG CALLED. WAKE UP!”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“HEY! WAKE UP—”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“WAKE UP.” Jihoon hears Mingyu bellow from above him as he is being barbarically shaken awake by the gentle giant. “WAKE UP. BUMZU-HYUNG CALLED.”</p><p>“Y’couldn’t’ve woken me up gently?” Jihoon gurgles as he opens his eyes tiredly. He runs a hand on his face, but when he drops it, he sees Mingyu’s horrified face.</p><p>“Hyung,” Mingyu gulps. “Your <em>wee</em> <em>wee</em>.”</p><p>“My <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“Your pee-pee is…” Mingyu looks down, but before Jihoon’s just-woke-up brain could process what he’s trying to point out, he says in a rush, “Take care of that in the bathroom, you pervert!”</p><p>Mingyu hugs himself in a defensive stance, and in his panicked state, runs out of the studio in a blink of an eye.</p><p>Perplexed and irritated at how Mingyu was acting, Jihoon looks down and…</p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yesterday, fortunately, work kept him busy enough to only let him think about that dream in intervals.</p><p>(Yes, he took care of it in the bathroom. And yes, Mingyu wouldn’t look him in the eye during their hip hop unit recording session for their B-side tracks.)</p><p>This morning, he woke up earlier than everyone. He’s the first to the recording studios, and he’s doing that so he doesn’t run into… him.</p><p>All he could think of is that fucking dream, and he would die of embarrassment if Joshua even spared him a glance.</p><p>“That’s enough, Jeonghan-hyung. You worked hard today,” he says as Jeonghan takes off his headphones and makes his way out of the booth. Jihoon starts packing up.</p><p>Jeonghan takes one long look at his face and sighs.</p><p>
  <em>That’s so rude.</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re packing up? You haven’t recorded Joshua’s vocals. Didn’t you vow you wouldn’t forget him for anything ever again?”</p><p><em>Oh</em>. <em>Shit</em>. Jihoon’s eyes grow like saucers.</p><p>“Do. Not. Tell. Him.”</p><p>Jeonghan shrugs with that annoying sly smile of him. “If I feel merciful.”</p><p>Jeonghan walks out of the studio, probably to tell Joshua he’s next.</p><p><em>Fuck. Fuck. Shit.</em> Jihoon stands up and paces the room. <em>Fuuuck</em>. <em>He’s coming.</em></p><p>The door opens and reveals a… huffy Joshua.</p><p>“Hey!” Joshua marches to him. “Jeonghan said you forgot about me?”</p><p>That pout, in any other day, would be the most adorable masterpiece made by the gods, but right now Jihoon’s lips are pinched and his head is bowed because any more of that in his line of sight, he’d lose it.</p><p>All he could think of is that fucking blowjob dream.</p><p>“Ah. Ha-ha.” He waves a hand, fanning his suddenly sweaty face. He sits back down, eyes actively avoiding Joshua’s face. “Jeonghan-hyung was just kidding.”</p><p>“I know he wasn’t,” Joshua sulks. “We haven’t interacted with each other for a month now. It’s easy to forget people you don’t talk to.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Jihoon can’t think straight. Not with him here. So he just babbles whatever excuse that comes out at the top of his head. “I thought we were scheduled for tomorrow.”</p><p>“At least look at me when you say sorry.” Joshua really sounds sad. Jihoon doesn’t want this.</p><p>Jihoon gathers all his sanity in one place before he raises his head, eyes darting automatically at the way the older drags his teeth over his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” he barely whispers.</p><p>“Ji?” Joshua’s expression turns concerned the moment he sees the younger’s face. He squats down and brings both of his hands to cup Jihoon’s face, and the cool skin of the older against his really warm face brings shudders to his spine. “You’re hot. Are you feverish?”</p><p>“N-No. I’m fine.”</p><p>“No, you’re not! You’re sick! Look at you—Does anything hurt? Are you dizzy? Speak to me—"</p><p>Jihoon doesn’t know what prompted his next move, but maybe it’s because Joshua fusses over him more that his brain loses oxygen (I know. Crazy, right?) and just blurts out, “I’m fine. I’m just really fucking in love with you.”</p><p>Joshua still and looks at him, astounded by what he might have heard wrong. “Wh—What?”</p><p>“I’m in love with you.”</p><p>“What?” Joshua repeats, unable to register the information. “Why—When have you ever—”</p><p>“I’ve been in love with you, God, you’re dense.” Jihoon palms his face before speaking again. “I asked you if you say things as a friend, and you cried and tried to comfort me. But I just really wanted to know, you know? If there’s a chance you meant it… romantically?”</p><p>Jihoon doesn’t know where his courage is coming from but he can’t stop himself from going off.</p><p>“I took you on a special picnic date—I never cook! I hate the kitchen! And you thought I was just using you to test my burger skills? No. I did that in the middle of our busy schedule because I love you.”</p><p>“B-But…” Joshua tries again. He opens his mouth only to close it back again. Jihoon has never been clearer and more straightforward in his entire life, so he doesn’t understand why Joshua looks like he can’t comprehend anything.</p><p>“I don’t think I can be clearer than this, hyung,” Jihoon sighs, the exhilaration from his outburst dying down. “I love you,” he says as gentle as he could, flicking Joshua’s bangs off his eyes. His hand then cups the older’s right cheek. “I love you and I don’t know how else I can say it to make you believe me.”</p><p>“I believe you,” Joshua mutters. “I think… I think I’ve been in denial, but I love you, too.”</p><p>“You do?” It’s Jihoon’s turn to be surprised like an idiot.</p><p>He totally expected a rejection… maybe friend-zone at best.</p><p>“Yeah. Why do you think I come to your studio whenever I’m free just to hug you?”</p><p>“Wh—I thought you were just being nice and supportive!”</p><p>“The hugs—they’re more for me than for you, Hoonie. I’m not a saint.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>Silence envelops them. Joshua closes his eyes, nuzzling his face on Jihoon’s palm. Jihoon leans in and presses his lips onto Joshua’s slightly agape ones.</p><p>It takes seconds, but Joshua kisses back, hands gripping Jihoon’s track jacket lest he falls out of balance. Jihoon can hear his own heart pounding as he moves his hands to the older’s neck to pull him closer to the kiss.</p><p>With an awkward adjustment of limbs, Joshua ends up straddling him. Even with their position, the kiss remains chaste and slow. Jihoon figures there’s no rush. He has all the time in the world now to make Joshua feel his love.</p><p>He just wants to treasure their first kiss.</p><p>The kiss breaks off when Joshua pulls away, red in the face. For a moment, they’re just lost in each other’s eyes. Jihoon lets his finger stroke the older’s cheek. He told him about his feelings, and Joshua loves him back.</p><p>What else could Jihoon ask for?</p><p>Still, the older looks uncertain.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Jihoon asks. The hesitation on Joshua’s face makes him feel anxious.</p><p>“It’s just that…” Joshua starts.</p><p>Jihoon hums, a signal for him to continue.</p><p>“M-Mingyu. Yesterday,” Joshua averts his gaze, expression turning sullen. “He told everyone that… that you got a boner thinking about him.”</p><p>
  <em>That fucking oaf.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t think about it,” Jihoon reassures him about it. He's going to have to take care of the damages Mingyu made. “That one’s because of you, not Mingyu. He’s just dumb.”</p><p>“Me?” Joshua’s brows meet in confusion. “But we haven’t talked for like… so long.”</p><p>“Yeah about that…” Jihoon buries his face in the older’s chest to hide whatever expression that shows. “I might have dreamed about you giving me head.”</p><p>“H-Head, as in…?”</p><p>“Yes. That head.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>There is silence again and Jihoon gets concerned. He lifts his head and sees the older chewing on his lip.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“D-Do you…” Joshua blushes a deeper shade of crimson, and Jihoon almost gets a heart attack. “… Do you maybe want me to give you one now?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and jihoon's dreams finally came true. you don't really think he refused that offer, do you?</p><p> </p><p>Yell at me here:<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/shuquishy">curious cat</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/shuanime%E2%80%9D%20rel=">twitter</a></p><p>also im trying to save up and quarantine isn't making that too easy for me soooo my <a href="https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co">fanfic com mis sions</a> are open if you’re interested! comeesh me ♡   </p><p>you can also buy me a cup of [<a href="https://ao3-shuanime.carrd.co/#ko-fi%E2%80%9D%20rel=">coffee</a>] as support (only if it’s coming from the goodness of your heart hehe please don’t feel pressured!) </p><p>kudos with love please AND your feedback and feelings, i wanna read them all on the comments! thank you for reading hehehe</p><p>thank you so much :) </p><p>stay at home (if u can) and wash thy Hands!</p><p>stay safe everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>